finally, its happened! IM CRAZY! and lazy
by bamboomarang
Summary: crazycrazyCrazyCrazyCRazyCRazyCRAzyCRAzyCRAZyCRAZyCRAZYCRAZY!


bambu: Bamboomarang doesn't own Rayearth and or gundam wing! Gotta fly, see ya! 

Loki: watches bambu hurry to find the crickets You know, if a normal person said they were lazy they would try to fix it.

wakes up What's that supposed to mean?

Loki: rolls eyes you haven't written anything for Fanfiction for a long, LONG time! And on purpose too!

I writing something now, aren't I?

Loki: -- you wrote this a YEAR ago.

Oh yeah… well, I was just cleaning my comp up and I found it! Cool, eh?

Loki: … no.

Shut up.

Journal entry

Nothing happens around here.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Aren't stories supposed to be about someone with a boring life that changes into something exiting?

Cause, in that case, this one is backwards. Or maybe I'm backwards, and everything else is correct.

Cause, maybe, just maybe, it's me, backwards, and I love someone older than me and it's okay.

But, that wouldn't be backwards, that would just be lying.

Wouldn't it?

Maybe I'll ask Fuu.

…

Maybe…

…

After I find her…

Summary of Life

A summary? Of life?

…

Well… if you want it…

But, do you want a summary of me, or Umi, the girl I used to be?

…

Me?

…

Do you like learning stuff the hard way? Or are you just an idiot, like most teachers?

A summary.

…How bout, instead…

A story.

There was this girl. A happy girl. A normal, plain, pain-in-the-ass-but-looks-too-good-to-ignore girl. And, she went on a field trip. Or, something that started as a field trip. But, as all good stories go, it ended up as a journey of life. And in the early beginning of her journey she met two life long friends. But, you see, the problem is that in this 'journey', she met a guru, a man named Clef. And right there, everyone, Clef, Fuu, Hikaru, and all the people the girl would meet expected that she would fall in love with him. An old ten-year-old looking man. Or boy, however you look at it. And, as all good stories go, the girl started smiling at the man. But, as life, not a story, goes, the girl felt nothing for the man inside. The girl was just polite. And, of course, the journey kept on going, and the girl's two friends met their true love and everything seemed fine because the girl and her two other friends defeated their enemies. But, again, life took over, because stories end, but life does not. The girl and her friends returned. Or, the girl did. And everyone the girl used to know didn't believe her. The girl began to be known as a freak. A mental problem. Some just talked behind her back, while others, thinking they were being kind, would try to counsel her. It hurt her. And even her family she had known all her life began to sign her up to stupid classes, and wouldn't let the girl look for her supposed 'life long' friends. But, unlike a story, that would get better, life wouldn't. In fact, the girl is still alive, being tortured by the ones she loved. Why? Because, stories end, happy to angst, they end. But life doesn't. And it never will. That's why the girl laughs when she looks at who she used to be and realizes that she used to wish that she would be young forever. Though, she didn't really need to wish it. It's happening anyway.

Here's… another one!

Loki: You realize no one is actually reading this? That you're really a moron with weird friends?

...Nope!

Loki: -- sigh just making sure.

"This house, this mansion, is one of many owned by residents so rich they use fifty dollar bills for ass wipe." 

"Really? But wouldn't it be harder then toilet paper?"

"God, Hikaru, it's an expression."

"But I've never heard it before."

"I wonder why…"

"What?"

"Shush, or we'll be caught."

Nova watched carefully as Hikaru started picking the lock of the gates. Dear gods, she thought, looking at the mansion. That is one big piece of shit.

"We're in, sister."

Nova studied the mansion for a moment. "Okay. I'll look in the top half for anything good while you check the bottom half."

"But sis, that's no fair!"

Nova scowled. "What do you mean?"

"This place has a basement!"

"So?"

"So there's a better chance I'll be caught! Besides, you said last time that I could check the top."

"Fine! You are so immature."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I'm shamed to call you my sis."

"Fine, I'll do the bottom!"

"That's better." Nova smiled inside, counting all the windows. "We'd better start. I'll meet you at the gate like always."

"'K! Bye!"

Nova smirked, "Alright, now that the kid's gone, I can get down to business."

Here's a poem!

Loki: I thought you had a story to put poems in.

…oh yea… All well! 

After All

It's not my fault you took the dive

After all, you never helped me alive.

It's not my fault I'll never see you

After all, though your love was true.

It's not my fault that you died

Then why have I cried?

Then why do I regret,

why do I fall,

If it wasn't my fault,

After all?

Now I will never wake the sun,

And I will never sleep with the moon.

After all, 

I will see you soon.

All right! Here's the last one, and probably the strangest!

Loki: …the-there's STRANGER stories than these two?

Yep!

Loki: 0.o I need bambu!

_…_

_all those people_

_…_

_dead_

_…___

DIEING 

**HA**

**DIEING IS NOT HARD**

**DIEING IS THE EASY WAY OUT**

**YOU SEE**

**ANYONE CAN DIE**

**BUT IT TAKES STRENGTH TO LIVE ON**

**EVEN IF EVERYONE ELSE DIES**

**…OR…**

**IF EVERYONE DOES NOT**

****

_…but…_

BUT 

_…what…_

_…what if…_

WHAT 

**WHAT IF WHAT**

_…if…_

_…somehow…_

_nothing… happens?___

**…**

**…HMM…**

**…**

_…no… no one…_

WHAT 

_…no one…_

_thinks… _

_of them?…_

**TRUE… **

**NO ONE DOES…**

**…**

_…so…_

**…SO WHAT**

_…can you?_

CAN I WHAT 

_…think… _

_of them?_

**…**

**…HMM…**

**…**

_…the ones that…_

_do not get anything?___

** YES **

**I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN**

**…**

_…so?_

**…**

**…HMM…**

**…**

**…YES…**

**YES **

I CAN 

_…_

_great! _

_when _

_…when…_

_will you start?_

**…**

**HA**

**HA**

**HA**

**HA**

**HA**

_…what's…_

_…what's so funny?___

**…**

**I**

**CAN...**

**BUT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING OF**

**WAS**

**'MAY**

**I'**

**…**

**HA**

**HA**

**HA**

**HA**

**HA**

_…_

_…so…_

_…you…_

_wont?_

**…**

**…HMM…**

**…**

**IT DEPENDS…**

_…_

_…on…_

_…on what?___

**…**

**…HMM…**

**…**

**…ON…**

**…**

**HMM…**

_…_

_…on?_

**…**

**YOU**

**…**

_me?_

**…**

**NO**

**I WAS LIEING**

**…**

_…what?-_

IT WAS SARCASM  
  
THERE IS NO ONE  
  
ELSE HERE

_…_

_…sorry…_

**…**

**PHHT**

_…_

_…so…_

_…_

_…what do i do?_

**…**

**…HMM…**

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…hello-___

HELP 

_…what-_

**HELP. **

**YOU WILL HELP.**

_…_

_…i…_

_…i will?…_

**…**

**YES**

_…_

_…it…_

WHAT 

_…it was…_

_…a… pleasure…_

**…**

**…A…**

**…**

**…PLEASURE…**

_…yes, a pleasure…_

_…meeting you…_

**…**

**WELL**

**EM…**

**I**

**GUESS…**

**…**

**IT WAS**

**…A…**

**PLEASURE**

**MEETING YOU**

**TOO-**

_i have to…_

_…go now…___

**…**

_…is that…_

_all right?___

**…**

_…well…___

**…**

_…goodbye…_

You know what's funny? The last story has nothing to do with Rayearth! I made it up with a friend talkin' about gundam wing. Isn't that strange?

Loki: mad because the stories don't make sense they don't care! I don't care! NO ONE cares!

Jeesh, what's your problem?

Loki: faints X.X

Well, that was weird… read and flame if you want, because… I really don't care. 


End file.
